One Shots
by Todesgeweihte
Summary: Hier alle meine One shots
1. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten oder wenn sich zwei nicht finden dürfen  
(Seamus x Dean)  
**

Seamus POV

Donnerstag, 22. Dezember

Wieso darf ich dich nicht lieben? Wieso darf ich dem Menschen, den ich schon  
lange liebe, meine Liebe nicht gestehen? Ist es denn so falsch, wenn ich einen  
Jungen liebe? Wieso können die Menschen nicht verstehen, dass man sich auch in  
das gleiche Geschlecht verlieben kann? Wieso denken sie, dass man da gleich  
anders sein muss? So lange habe ich es dir und den anderen schon verheimlicht!  
Hab es niemandem erzählt. Ich habe sogar eine Beziehung mit Padma angefangen. Nur  
damit die anderen und vor allem du nicht merkst, dass ich schwul bin. Ja, ich  
Seamus Finnigan bin schwul! Am liebsten würde ich es in die ganze Welt  
hinausschreien, aber ich darf es nicht ... Ich darf nicht anders sein, als die  
anderen... Aber, was ist mit Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter? Die beiden dürfen  
sich lieben! Nur ich darf dich nicht lieben!  
Am liebsten würde ich meinen Körper mit dem von Rons kleiner Schwester  
tauschen. Ginny Molly Weasley! Deiner heiß geliebten Freundin! Wie ich sie  
hasse! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihr einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an den Hals  
hetzen! Aber ich werde es nicht tun, denn es würde dir das Herz brechen, wenn sie  
tot wäre, deine geliebte Ginny! Merkst du nicht, dass sie nur mit dir zusammen  
ist, um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen? Der wahre Grund eures Zusammenseins ist  
doch nur, dass sie, Ginny Weasley, nicht mit dem berühmten Harry Potter zusammen  
sein kann, weil dieser sich in dieses Ekelpakt Draco Lucius Malfoy verliebt hat.  
Wie gerne würde ich dir das alles erzählen, was ich jetzt schreibe! Du würdest  
es mir aber bestimmt nicht glauben, du würdest nur sagen:" Du bist doch nur auf  
Gin eifersüchtig, weil ich nicht mehr soviel Zeit mit dir und den anderen  
verbringe." Ja es stimmt ich bin eifersüchtig auf Ginny.

Freitag, 23. Dezember

Ich kann und ich will nicht mehr leben! Immer wenn ich dich sehe spielen meine  
Gedanken verrückt, wollen, dass ich es dir sage. Es endlich ausspreche, was schon  
soll lange verheimlicht wird. Aber ich kann es nicht. Habe Angst vor deiner  
Reaktion.  
Es gibt nur noch einen Ausweg!

Samstag, 24.Dezember

Es war so weit, der Tag, auf den sich alle gefreut hatten, war gekommen:  
Weihnachten. Alle, die in diesen Ferien dageblieben waren, versammelten sich in  
der Großen Halle um an der Weihnachtsfeier teilzunehmen, welche jedes Jahr  
stattfand. Alle Gryffindors die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben waren,  
versammelten sich an ihrem Haustisch, um gemeinsam Weihnachten zu feiern. Doch  
einer fehlte. "Sagt mal, Leute. Habt ihr Seamus gesehen?" "Nein Dean. Ich habe ihn  
schon seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen... am besten wir teilen uns auf und  
gehen ihn suchen." "Sollten wir nicht vorher Dumbledore bescheid sagen, Dean?"  
"Nein, erst wenn wir ihn nicht finden können, sagen wir den Lehrern bescheid. Ich  
würde sagen Hermine und Neville suchen den Gryffindorturm ab, Harry und Ron, ihr  
den Kerker, die Zwillinge die Ländereien und Ginny und ich nehmen uns den  
Astronomieturm vor. Alle einverstanden?" "Toll, dass du hier mal einfach so die  
Führung übernimmst, aber deshalb sollten wir keinen Streit beginnen und anfangen  
zu suchen."  
So wie es Dean gesagt hat, machten sich alle auf, die Orte, die zugeteilt wurden,  
abzusuchen.  
Nach langer Zeit trafen sich alle, bis auf Dean und Ginny, wieder in der Großen Halle  
und berichteten sich gegenseitig, dass sie alle kein Glück gehabt hatten und nun zu  
Dean und Ginny in den Astronomieturm gehen wollten.

Im Astronomieturm

"Oh mein Gott!" War das Einzige, was die geschockten Jungendlichen hervor bringen  
konnten, denn an einem Balken des Turmes hing er, Seamus Finnigan, erhangen.  
Dean musste stark schlucken, aber er musste seinen Freunden etwas Wichtiges  
mitteilen: "Seamus hat uns diesen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Ich denke ihr  
solltet ihn lesen." Wie Dean es wollte lasen sich seine Freunde den Brief durch  
und nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatten konnten sie diesen Selbstmord zum Teil  
verstehen, aber wiederum auch nicht. Wieso hat er nichts gesagt, dachten sich  
alle. So blieben sie noch eine Weile geschockt im Astronomieturm und machten  
sich dann auf dem schnellsten Weg auf, um den Lehrern den Tod zu melden.

Am 25. Dezember fand in einem kleinen Kreis Seamus Beerdigung statt.

Fin


	2. Ostern

**Osterspezial: Ostern zuhause bei den Weasleys**

„Fred! George! Hört sofort auf durch das Haus zu rennen! Setzt euch sofort wieder zurück an den Tisch!", schrie Mrs. Weasley den kleinen Zwillingen hinterher, die permanent nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben konnten. „Ihr zwei tut jetzt sofort das, was eure Mutter gesagt hat! Erst wird fertig gefrühstückt, dann gehen wir spazieren und dann könnt ihr eure Ostereier suchen!", (Anmerkung der Autorin: Super Nanny lässt grüßen … ) doch auch das Machtwort ihres Vaters bewirkte bei den Kleinen nichts. Sie rannten einfach weiter ins Wohnzimmer, um im Kamin nach zu schauen, ob der Osterhase nicht dort Ostereier versteckt hat.

„Das bringt doch nichts, Jungs! Der Osterhase wird die Ostereier erst dann verstecken, wenn wir nicht zuhause sind! Das müsstet ihr doch aber wissen! Also setzt euch zurück zu euren Geschwistern und esst endlich auf, damit wir losgehen können!" Mrs. Weasley war ein Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. „Charlie, Bill! Helft eurer Mutter bitte, setzt die Zwillinge zurück an den Tisch und bringt sie dazu ihr Essen aufzuessen." Die zwei Ältesten taten das, was ihr Vater verlangte und setzten die Zwillinge zurück an den Tisch und ließen sie so lange nicht aufstehen, bis sie nicht aufgegessen hatten.

Als die Zwillinge nun endlich eine halbe Stunde später ihr Frühstück beendet und sich für den Spaziergang umgezogen hatten, nahmen ihre Eltern die beiden jüngsten auf den Arm und die ganze Familie ging nach draußen, um den Spaziergang zu starten. „Fred, George?! Ihr beide bleibt immer an der Seite von mir oder eurer Mutter. Haben wir uns verstanden? Die anderen 3 dürfen, da sie schon älter sind, etwas voraus laufen, aber nicht zu weit! Etwa so weit, dass wir euch noch sehen können."

Der Osterspaziergang verlief ziemlich ruhig, die kleinen Zwillinge schienen bemerkt zu haben, dass sie artig sein mussten, damit sie später ihre Ostereier suchen duften. Die Familie hielt an einer Wiese wo sie eine kleine Rast einlegten. Die ältern Jungs konnten fangen spielen oder verstecken. Die Eltern setzten sich mit ihren jüngsten Kindern, Ron und Ginny, auf eine Decke und ließen die beiden mit ihren Spielzeug spielen, was jeder der beiden sich mitnehmen durfte.

Plötzlich hoppelte ein Osterhase über die Wiese, der dem kleinen Ron sofort ins Auge fiel: „Mama! Osterhase!", kackte der Kleine und zeigt in die Richtung des Hasen. „Ja Ron. Der hoppelt jetzt zu uns und versteckt dort eure Ostereier!"

Nachdem die Kinder sich ausgetobt hatten, beschlossen die Eltern, dass es Zeit ist nach Hause zu gehen und die Kinder ihre Geschenke suchen zu lassen.

Als sie wieder am Fuchsbau angekommen waren, stürmten alle Weasley Kinder (die die schon laufen konnten) ins Haus und suchten ihre Ostereier. Ihre Eltern beobachteten die Suche ihrer Kinder mit freudigen Blicken und brachten ihre Jüngsten zu ihren Osterkörben. Die zwei war sehr erfreut über ihren eigenen Körben und machten sich zu gleich über die Süßigkeiten her.

Ja, so verlief Ostern schon seit vier Jahren bei den Weasleys, die Zwillinge konnten es immer nie abwarten bis sie mit ihre Osterkörbe auf Ostereiersuche gehen konnten

Fin


	3. Halloween

**One – shot special zu Halloween: Dirty Dancing an Halloween**

"...Guten Morgen, meine Lieben", drang es auf einmal durch die große Halle und plötzlich wurde es ganz still im Saal. „Wie sie alle wissen steht Halloween vor der Tür und ich habe mir überlegt dass wir diese Halloween eine kleine Halloweenparty veranstalten sollten." Lautes Grummeln kam von den Tischen..., Und ich habe mir überlegt wir sollten sie unter dem Motto „Dirty Dancing" veranstalten. Ich hoffen das ihn ist dieser Film bekannt, es ist ein sehr bei Muggeln beliebter Tanzfilm, welcher im 80er Jahre Stil ist und ich bitte sie ihr mit auch zu der Party 80er Jahre Sachen zutragen. Natürlich ist ein Begleiter bzw. eine Begleiterin, wie bei jeder

Tanzveranstaltung auf Hogwarts Pflicht. Und sie werden alle daran teilnehmen. Und später am Abend wird ein Tanzwettbewerb stattfinden und einige der Lehrer werden die Jury bilden und die ersten drei Plätze aus den Paaren küren und wir werden für sie eine ganz spezielle Überraschung bereithalten." Damit endete Dumbledore's Rede und die üblichen Tischgespräche wurden fortgesetzt oder man diskutierte über die Idee von

Dumbledore. welcher nur schmunzelt am Lehrtisch saß und friedlich weiter aß und die anderen Lehrer schienen von diesem Thema nicht gerade beeindruckt und aß ebenfalls weiter „Dirty Dancing? Hat einer von euch jemals schon mal von diesem Film gehört? Und was überhaupt meint er mit 80er Jahre Stil"?" kam es von Ron. welcher anscheint keine Ahnung von Muggelkinofilm und 80er Jahre hatte. „Du hast echt noch nicht von 80er Jahren, geschweige denn von Dirty Dancing gehört?" kam es entsetzt von Ginny und Hermine zurück welche jeweils rechts und links von ihm saßen. „Nein. Echt nicht! Also wärt ihr so freundlich und würdet mich über die 80er und „Dirty Dancing" aufklären?" „Na ok wir wollen ja nicht so sein und dir erklären was Muggel unter 80er Jahre verstehen und was Dirty Dancing ist. Also die 80er: eine Zeitepoche welche von 1980 bis 1990 war und durch bestimmte Musikrichtungen, Politik, Kultur und Mode geprägt war. (Im Muggelfernsehen kam sogar eine Sendung über diese Zeitepoche (Die 80iger Jahre Show mit Harpe Kerkeling auf RTL))

Nun zu Dirty Dancing. Dirty Dancing ist wie schon gesagt ein sehr beliebtet Tanzfilm mit echt klasser Musik. Solltest du dir unbedingt mal ansehen und ich weiß wo von ich rede. Ich selbst habe ihn schon aber hundert tausende Male angeschaut." „Du bist echt krank! Weißt du das Hermine? Aber mal eine andre Frage wir sollen ja schließlich auch die Klamotten der achtziger Jahre tragen, was war den da so in? Könnt ihr mit das mal verraten ihr Modeexpertinnen?" „Klar können wir das!" Und schon sprudelte es aus Hermine her raus...

10 Minuten später...

„Man Hermine ich dachte du liest nur Schulbücher und interessierst dich nicht für Mode und so einen Kram.", kam es auf einmal von Harry, welcher bis jetzt noch keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte und nur still den Vorträgen der Mädchen gelauscht hatte. „ Harry ich bin ein Mädchen und Mädchen haben nun mal Interesse an Mode. Einige etwas mehr ausgeprägt, andere nicht so ausgeprägt. Genau wie einige Junges etwas mehr Interesse an Mädchen haben und andre etwas weniger Interesse an Mädchen haben." „So das irgendeine Anspielung sein?", sagte Ron mit kampflustiger Mine zu Hermine. „Sieh es wie du willst! Ich wollte damit nur sagen dass ich mich für Mode interessiere, aber nicht so stark wie einige andere Mädchen die jeder Mode nachgehen." „ Ich dachte schon du wolltest damit sagen das ich und Harry und langsam mal ne Freundin suchen sollten und nicht

nur mit dir rumhängen sollten." „ Nein das wollte ich nicht damit sagen! Aber ich würde euch für den Tanzabend ein Mädchen empfehlen mit dem ihr auch sehr eng tanzen könnt." „Hermine? Ich will deinen interessanten Vortrag ja nicht stören, aber was meinst du mit sehr eng tanzen?", fragte auf einmal Ginny welche die ganze Zeit entweder Harry angestarrt hatte. „Na. damit meine ich das was ich gesagt habe eng tanzen. In dem Film kommt schließlich auch ein Mambo vor oder etwas eindeutiger Tanzposen zu Tage und da wäre doch ein vertrauter Tanzpartner besser als einer den man nur so mal im Unterricht oder nur mal so seiner Freizeit sieht, oder?" „Stimmt. Also müsstest du ja mit Harry oder Ron zum Tanz gehen. "Wie kommst du darauf dass ich mit Ron oder Harry dahin gehen müsste?" „Na ja, du kennst Harry und Ron doch schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr und seit ein unzertrennliches Trio geworden." „Da heißt doch aber nicht das ich des wegen gleich mit einem der beiden zu diesem Tanzabend gehen muss!!" „Hermine und Ginny ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wir sollten uns jetzt schleunigst zum Unterricht! Ihr wisst doch Zaubertränke bei Snape.", mischte sich Harry ins Gespräch ein, um Hermine vor Peinlichkeiten zu bewahren.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die vier Freunde damit ihre letzten Unterrichtsstunden zu bewältigen. Erst am Abend bei den Hausaufgaben im Gryffindorturm trafen sich die vier wieder.

„Sag mal Hermine hast du schon eine Idee was du anziehen willst?" „Ich hab mir ehrlich gesagt noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber ich denke ich werde morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen, da ich selbst keine Klamotten habe die zu den 80igern passen. Willst du nicht mit kommen?" „Na klar doch! Wie steht es eigentlich mit euch Jungs wollt ihr nicht auch mit?" „Ach nein, lass mal Ginny. Wir haben das mit den passend Sachen schon vorhin erledigt.", antwortete Ron seiner Schwester, die ihn nun verdutzt anstarrte, aber nicht weiter auf seine Antwort einging und sich eher dafür entschied ins Bett zu gehen. „Ich komme auch schlafen morgen wird schließlich ein langer Tag werden. Nacht Jungs." Somit verschwand auch Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Die Jungs hingegen blieben noch eine Weile wach um zu überlegen mit wem sie wohl zum Halloweenball gehen würden.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten die Mädchen in Hogsmeade um sich neu einzukleiden und ein Styling für den Ball verpassen zu lassen. Die Jungs verbrachten ihren Tag ähnlich, allerdings versuchten sie nebenbei auch noch eine gute Tanzpartnerin zu ergattern. Harry und Ron verbrachten ihren Tag allerdings nicht so, denn Ron Brüder hatten für beide bereits passende Kleidung geschickt (sie hatten ihnen gestern eine Eule geschickt) und auch schon ihren ausgewählten Partnerinnen eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen und diese hatten ihnen auch schon mit einen „Ja" geantwortet.

31. November – Halloween

„Was meinst du Ron? Können wir uns so sehen lassen?", fragt Harry seinen besten Freund. „Ich denke schon. Zum Glück haben uns Fred und George Klamotten geschickt die man auch heute noch auf die Straße anziehen könnte." Und damit hatte Ron Recht den die Zwillinge hatten beiden Sachen ausgesucht die man immer tragen kann, egal welches Jahrzehnt. Da die beiden schon vor den anderen Jungs fertige waren, beschlossen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Tanzpartnerinnen zu warten.

„Wo blieben die Mädchen bloß?" „Sei nicht so ungeduldig Ron! Wir warten doch gerade mal eine viertel Stunde auf sie. Du weißt doch Mädels immer etwas länger brauchen!" „Wer behauptet den hier das wir ewig brauchen?" „Ähm", verlegen drehten sich die beiden Jungs zu ihren Tanzpartnerinnen um, die gerade aus ihrem Schlafsaal kamen.

„Können wir dann?" Doch vor stauen über das Aussehen der Mädchen bekamen sie kein Wort heraus. „Ich glaube das soll ja heißen, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort der Jungs abzuwarten, haken sich die Mädchen bei ihnen ein und begaben sich mit ihnen in Richtung Große Halle, die schon reichlich von Schülern gefüllt war.

Als die vier die Halle betreten hatte, erhob sich auch schon der Schulleiter. „Schön das ihr alle so zahlreich erschien seit! Der Tanzwettbewerb wird in kürze beginnen, ich biete alle Schüler sich mit ihren Partner in die Listen einzutragen, die gleich bei ihnen an den Tischen erscheinen werden. Es ist zwar keine Pflicht teilzunehmen, doch ich bitte alle sich in die Listen einzutragen."

Wie Dumbledore es gesagt hatte erschien nach seiner kurzen Ansprache auch schon Listen bei den Schülern wo sich alle eintragen konnten.

Eine Stunde später hatten sich bereits alle Schüler hatten sich mit ihren Partnern eingetragen und der Wettbewerb wurde eröffnet. Es liefen zum größten Teil nur Lieder aus dem Soundtrack von „Dirty Dancing", aber auch einige neuer Lieder. Die Jury, die aus Professor Snape, Sprout, Hooch und McGonagall bestand, ging immer wieder durch die Reihen der tanzenden Schüler und machten sich Notizen oder verbannten Tanzpaare von der Tanzfläche. Nach gut zwei Stunden hatte die Jury bereits ein Urteil gefasst, doch bevor sie es verkünden würden, gab sie den Tanzpaaren eine kurze Pause um sich zu erholen. Die kurze Pause nutzte Harry um seine Tanzpartnerin nach draußen zuführen, den er wollte ihr unbedingt noch etwas sagen. Natürlich schlich Ron mit seiner Partnerin hinterher, damit er endlich heraus bekam was Harry den ganzen Abend schon vorhatte.

„Es das nicht eine schöne Nacht?" „Ja das ist sie Harry, aber wolltest du mir den sagen? Ich möchte ja nicht dränge, aber ich würde wirklich gerne wissen wer den Wettbewerb gewonnen hat." „Ich versuche es. Hm wo fang ich am besten an? Erstmal du siehst umwerfend aus Ginny! Und du bist eine wundervollste Tanzpartnerin die ich eh hatte." „Diese Komplimente kann ich zurückgeben. Aber eine Frage hätte ich an dich … wo hast du ich so kurzer Zeit, so gut tanzen gelernt?" „Ach weißt du Neville hat uns ein paar Schritte beigebracht. In den Ferien musste er nämlich einen Tanzkurs besuchen. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ich … wie soll ich es beschreiben … du bist mehr für mich als eine gute Freundin und ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du meine Freundin sein würdest!" „Endlich ist es raus!", dachte Harry, der Ginny am liebsten sofort geküsst hätte.

Ginnys innerlich machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer und sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, solange hatte sie sich gewünscht das Harry diese Worte sagen würde. Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben umarmte sie ihn und gab ihnen einen innigen und langen Kuss, den Harry sofort erwiderte.

Was die allerdings nicht wussten, war das sie von Ron und dessen Partnerin, aus einen Gebüsch heraus,

beobachtet wurden.

„Wieso kann ich ihr nicht sagen dass ich sie lieben?"

„Wieso kann er mir nicht sagen dass er mich liebt?"

Als ob beide Gedanken lesen konnten, sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen. „Hermine … ich liebe dich." Glücklich darüber das Ron ihr endlich seine Liebe gestanden hatte, umarmte sie ihn genau so wie Ginny es schon bei Harry getan hatte und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

Was alle vier allerdings nicht mitbekamen, war das sie den Tanzwettbewerb gewonnen hatten und Professor Snape „Overload" zum besten gab, da er gewettet hatte das Draco und Pansy den Wettbewerb gewinnen würden.

**The End**


End file.
